


Flowers and Glass

by kishun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: Hiding things from your best friend never goes well. It just results in the destruction of a vase and with perfectly good flowers on the floor.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	Flowers and Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyoukaiKanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/gifts).

> Hello! This isn't my usual pairing but Pierre and Charles look good together, best friends or otherwise, so I didn't mind too much. Soulmate AU's are not my usual game either but I tried my best to make it my own? It was different, and I quite liked it. I hope you enjoy it!

The glass vase laid shattered on the floor, carnations and water spilled on the tiles. Pierre and Charles were standing still, too scared to speak. The rims around both their eyes shone gold, if only for thirty seconds. Before Charles could speak, Pierre left without a word. Charles came to his senses and ran after him, but Pierre was out of sight.

“Charles, are you okay?” Lorenzo spoke from behind him.

“I need to find Pierre.” 

“Why? What happened?” His brother had seen the terrified look on his face.

“He brought flowers for the dining table and we were putting them in a vase when I brushed his hand and then…” 

“Charles, you’re not making any sense.”

“His eyes. They turned gold.”

Lorenzo wasn’t sure of what to say.

+

Pierre ran to the riviera without thinking. He caught his breath and tried to understand what had just happened. It was foolish to let his guard down, Charles was never supposed to find out. Pierre had kept his distance and had been careful to not come into physical contact with Charles to avoid this. And he’d kept it from Charles for months.

He’d known earlier that year when he’d hugged Charles goodbye and ended up looking in the living room mirror. Charles hadn’t seen it, already out the front door before he could. He found gleaming gold eyes in his reflection. 

At first, he’d denied it had even happened. You only get gold eyes when you touch your soulmate. If it truly did happen, why not when they were twelve, when they became best friends? Why not when they were sixteen, the time Pierre kind of recognized he was in love with Charles? Why would the universe pick age twenty-two to deliver the news?

He’d been sat in his bed, under the covers in a sweater when he’d accepted the truth and then proceeded to vow that Charles would never find out. His best friend was meant for greater things than being tied down. He’d rather have Charles as his best friend than have the man out of his life. It was going so well.

Now, it had all gone to shit. Charles was more than surprised, the poor guy couldn’t even say a word. If he wasn’t angry at the situation then odds are he would be angry with Pierre for not telling him. If not that, it would be uncomfortable for Charles and all of Pierre’s efforts would go to waste. 

Pierre was at risk of losing his best friend.

+

“Did it look like he was surprised too?” Lorenzo asks, sitting in a carved chair.

“He looked scared. I think he already knew.” Charles is pacing back and forth, trying to get his head around the fact that his best friend had turned out to be his ‘soulmate’.

“How do you feel?” He narrowed his eyes at Lorenzo.

“I feel...a lot.”

“What are you going to say to him?”

“I don’t even know yet. I want to tell him I’m not mad, that he shouldn’t be scared. I want to ask him if he already knew. But if he did, he shouldn’t have been scared of telling me.”

“Maybe he thought you would not react well.”

“Enzo, why would I not react well? He’s my best friend.”

“Yes. That’s why you’re walking back and forth like a fool.”

“I am not-, okay maybe I am but I’m just worried. He ran out of the house, even left his phone behind.”

“That just means he’ll come back later and then you can talk to him.”

“You’re right.”

“You are going to wait by the door until he returns, aren’t you.”

“No!” Charles quickly responds. “Yes...” Lorenzo just sighs and leaves his brother to do as he pleases.

+

It’s 7:43 in the evening when Pierre finds himself on the front steps of the Leclerc household. He knocks once, the door opens and before he can speak: Charles is hugging him. Arms tight, wrapped around Pierre just tight enough.

“You shouldn’t have run off like that. You even left your phone here you asshole.” 

“Charles.”

“No. I was worried. I was really, really worried.” Charles is still holding him, not intent on letting go.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Pierre pulls the front door shut with Charles still hanging onto him.

The street lights are on and Monte Carlo at night is the calmest place for both of them. They had grown up here, Pierre less so, but it still felt like home. He remembers getting plenty of scrapes from falling down on the pavement after running around (usually chasing after Charles) and Pierre isn’t sure he could stay away from Monaco for long. 

The air is a little humid and the sea is a little wild but it’s nothing unusual. Some cars pass by, people headed home or headed out. Charles is walking next to him. His hair is a mess but evidently, he still looks cute. Pierre can’t help but smile, he gets to be around the small, short-tempered fool next to him.

“You knew didn’t you?”

“Yeah. Only a few months ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Come on, man.”

“I’m not angry, alright?” Pierre can’t look at him, if he does he might cry.

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want you to be angry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to lose my best friend.”

“How could you lose me?” Charles mutters under his breath. 

“It would have been odd.”

“I would have understood.” 

“I guess I was just scared.” Charles hugs him again, head tucked between the crook of the older’s neck. Pierre places his hands on Charles’ back and keeps him there. 

“You have nothing to be scared of.” The meaning of Charles’ words are clear.

“We should get you home before your brothers start wondering where you are.”

“Wait.” Charles leans up and presses a kiss to Pierre’s cheek. “Okay, we can go home now.”

“What?” Pierre asks but Charles is already speed-walking his way back to the house. Pierre wants to laugh but he just jogs to catch up with him.

They make it back to the house and Lorenzo sees Charles trying to sneak Pierre up the stairs, even though his younger brother thinks he got away with it. Nothing like seeing two twenty-two-year-olds tiptoeing around a house they’ve been in a thousand times, just to have a glorified sleepover. It just reminds Lorenzo how childish they still are. 

He’s glad to see his brother happy. 

Lorenzo just wasn’t happy to be the one to sweep up the remains of the broken vase and bouquet of flowers earlier that day. He almost cut his finger, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope all of you find some semblance of productivity and motivation during this period of isolation, god knows I could use some. Wishing the best for all of you.
> 
> Minor Announcement; I did happen to change my username from @ivanaramkishun to @kishun. So yeah, it's still me, just with a better and easier name. I was due an update anyway.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @carlando09.
> 
> Have a blessed day, folks.


End file.
